Hello Everyone
by LycoX
Summary: Prometheus has had Oliver for several days now, and decides to further twist the knife with a live broadcast.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This can also be considered a sequel to 'Gorillas!? Seriously!?' Also, two questions. One, who keeps adding my stories to a community? Not mad, just curious as I'd like to know. And two, where the Hell is Evelyn at!? Did she get killed or what? MUST KNOW! And now, on with the show!**

* * *

For several days now, one Oliver Jonas Queen had been in the kind hands of Prometheus and Talia Al Ghul. Receiving their best customer service that couldn't be found anywhere. Such as beatings, head games, arrows to the body, and other various things designed to break his spirit. Even getting Evelyn involved on the whole thing as well much to Oliver's horror. On the 6th day of his stay with the lovely bunch, Adrian 'Prometheus' Chase decided to further twist the metaphorical knife in Oliver's gut by doing a live broadcast to show off his work. " **Hello everyone. Don't bother changing the channel, for I'm on every channel across the world. My name… Is Prometheus. Or as the Star City Media like to call me… The Star Throwing Killer. For several days now, I've had the pleasure of the company of the esteemed Star City Mayor known as Oliver Queen.** " Prometheus moved out of the way to show a beaten Oliver Queen chained to the floor and sat against a wall with an angry look on his face.

Across the world many were shocked and appalled by the state the man was in thanks to the fact the man was broadcasting everywhere and not just in Star City as he wanted to completely destroy Oliver. Felicity was already doing her best to locate where the broadcast signal was coming from while trying not to freak the Hell out over the whole thing. Both Buttercup and Wolverine from their respective parts of the US were very unhappy and wanting to do some damage to the guy for holding one of their own hostage. " **Do you have anything you'd like to say, Mr. Mayor?** " The mocking tone could be heard despite the use of the voice modulator.

Oliver stared hard at him and continued to do so as he began to speak. "My friends are my strength. And my strength will come for me."

"Still on that are we? Perhaps an arrow to the leg will help with that?" Spat an annoyed and disgusted voice from off to the side that made Nyssa in her part of the world frown as she would know it anywhere!

To everyone's shock and horror, an arrow did find its way into his leg. And while he hissed in pain, he did not scream much to their surprise. Anatoly was rounding up everyone he could find as he was more then willing to go to war to save his friend despite their recent issues while Laurel of Earth-2 was trying everything she could within reason to be let out so that she could help save Oliver. As she didn't want to see another version of the man she loves to end up dead once more. Cisco was doing what he could to help locate Oliver but it was like something was blocking him through his vibes and he hated it. Forcing him to resort to using computer methods instead. And though Gideon knew it was wrong, she was keeping the Legends team from knowing of what was going on as their focus needed to be on the Spear of Destiny before the Legion of Doom could gain it for themselves. A few bright minds in Eureka were even looking into where the broadcast signal was located at so that they could provide the information to the necessary authorities.

Master Splinter of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles had instantly gotten young Donatello to begin a search as well while the Once A Ranger Team also did their best to locate the signal. Mandy was torn between being impressed by what was going on and being disgusted by it while Billy ran back and forth again while yelling out that the bad man was gonna destroy 'em all. "I will always, ALWAYS be on that! FOR THEY ARE MY STRENGTH!"

A young looking girl then showed up and slugged Oliver across the face before making her leave. " **You sure about that, Mr. Mayor? For one of your own was so easily turned against you. Imagine what it would be like if everyone else was to do so? You would be completely alone and weak. And dare I say it, one small step away from being destroyed. Just as I have long sought out to do where you are concerned. Justice will be had for my father's death, Hood. Or should I say… Green Arrow?** "

Another female figure came into view, this time with her face hidden but there was a certain smugness that could be seen from her. Suggesting that this was the one who was responsible for the arrow to Oliver's leg. "That's right. This man is not only the Mayor of Star City. But the illustrious Green Arrow. Now isn't that a kick in the pants? Especially considering he was basically forced to turn against his own self."

Not only did smugness radiate from her, but it also could be heard in her tone of voice as well. Causing everyone, especially Scott and Kira to share grim and worried looks. Those two were even making preparations to get to Star thanks to the Rangers' Teleportation technology and help search for their friend. The technology being a far better and safer use for Scott personally despite the percautions Kira took to ensure his safety while having him travel with her in the Lightning. Plus, he wanted to avoid his hair looking wild as Hell again thanks to riding the Lightning with her much to Kira's pouty dislike! " **Your Mayor and Hero is close to breaking, Star City. Its only a matter of time until it happens. And then… Then I will truly be victorious in having destroyed Oliver Queen once and for all. And then my father can** **FINALLY** **rest in peace.** " Declared Prometheus as he slugged Oliver very hard several times.

Forcing him to cough up blood and causing Thea to feel more rage then horror while Roy held on to her with an angry look on his own face as well. "YOU'LL NEVER BREAK ME! YOU HEAR ME!? NEVER!"

" **I wager a visit to wherever young William may be would do the trick.** "

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON!" Raged Oliver.

Dark laughter could be heard after that as Prometheus began to beat on the chained man and even jamming the arrow that had been in his leg into his upper arm. Wolverine was practically seeing red as he watched the whole thing happen from his bedroom at the Xavier Mansion in New York. "GATEWAY! GET ME A PORTAL TO STAR! I'M GOIN' HUNTIN'!" Yelled the feral Mutant as he stormed out of his room.

 **Castle Wyvern In Manhattan**

"Lexington, have you been able to track where this is located at?" Asked a grim faced Goliath as he came up to the young green Gargoyle.

"Not yet, but I'm getting there."

"Insta-Portal when he finds out the info, Uncle Goliath?" Asked a curious Alex Xanatos with a serious look on his face.

"Indeed. We may not know this man, but he is a fellow warrior for good and that is reason enough for me."

Prometheus and Talia may not have realized it, but they were about to get a few visits their way from some very unhappy people thanks to their arrogance in doing the live broadcast. Samantha Clayton was already considering options to where she could move too in order to hopefully avoid being found by this lunatic on her tv screen. And hoped like Hell Oliver made it out of the horrible situation he'd been forced into. The whole thing also giving her one more reason for why she was glad William didn't know the man is his father and that their worlds didn't mix all that much.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Probably not something that would happen but I decided to do it anyway. May do a follow up if there's any interest. R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Folks wanted it, so here you guys go! As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

It had taken merely half an hour for some of the greatest minds in the world to uncover where Prometheus had been broadcasting from and then get mobilized for an all out assault. And since it was currently night out, the Gargoyle Clan of Manhattan wouldn't even need Alex to perform a spell to prevent being turned to stone. Various methods had been used to get to where everyone needed to be. Though even with Donatello's modifications, it would still take them awhile to even get to Star City considering they were pretty much on the other side of the Country as it is. It was also unfortunately the same for Nyssa, Mari McCabe, Anatoly, Jo Lupo of Eureka, and one of her well trained security teams much to their immense dislike. And once Teams Arrow and Flash, the McCall Pack in its entirety, the Once A Ranger team, the Manhattan Clan, Wolverine, Black Siren nicely enough, and the Powerpuff Girls were all gathered, Wolverine quickly spoke up. "We're goin' in, and we're goin' in fast. We don't know how many helpers these assholes have and I can tell ya now that killin' is likely to happen. So if ya have a problem with that, ya best stay out here or leave."

None of them voiced any disagreements over that or moved to leave even if Bubbles was highly against it. Same for Scott, Kira, Lydia, Stiles, Broadway, Corey, Parrish, Lexington, Angela, Blossom, Barry, Wally, a returned Rory thanks to Cisco, and Cisco himself to a certain degree. "Hey, Boss Man needs us, so I don't care if its Evie that I gotta put a bullet in to get him outta there." Declared Rene 'Wild Dog' Ramirez firmly.

As in his view, she had betrayed them like a dumbass and whatever happened next was completely on her. Rory and Curtis both grimaced at the thought of her being killed and both hoped it wouldn't come to that. Diggle was also privately hoping for the same but he knew the reality of it potentially happening quite well. Wolverine nodded in a grim fashion and turned towards the door where Oliver was. "Right, let's do this bubs."

With a yell, he kicked open the doors and he and the group charged in. Much to the shock of Talia's men who quickly began to fight them. Growls, howls, screams, roars, and other various sounds could be heard as the fighting spread all through out the area. Making Thea damned glad she had gotten Cisco to bring her in on the whole thing as this was her brother damnit! Black Siren would even make a joke about her, Tina, and Lydia forming an all girl screamo band since all three of them had a Cry. The fact the Redhead known as Lydia could project her Cry into her physical attacks was damned neat and made both Dinah and Tina wonder if they could do the same. "Its possible! I mean, I'm an actual Banshee so who knows if it would work the same for you two!" Yelled out Lydia at one point as she ducked and knocked back one of their opponents rather hard into a nearby wall.

Effectively knocking him out too for that matter. From Oliver's cell, Talia and Evelyn were guarding it while Adrian was off helping her men drive back their invaders. "Evelyn, you will personally see to it that Oliver Queen is dead should they reach us. Understood?"

The girl nodded at that and stared straight ahead for whoever was to reach them first. Which would actually happen to be Wolverine, Brooklyn of the Manhattan Clan, and Malia Tate of the McCall Pack. "Well, well. The legendary Wolverine himself, the future leader of the Manhattan Clan, and the daughter of the Desert Wolf herself are the first to reach us. Impressive and quite the honor." Greeted Talia in a calm manner.

"You won't be all that honored when we're done with you." Growled Brooklyn as his eyes glowed white hot and ready to attack.

"The fact you knew my mother says even more about you. Bet you even trained her too." Malia said with a growl as she too was ready to attack while her eyes glowed a fierce and bright blue.

"I did more then just train her, I even took her to my bed for a time, little Coyote."

Wolverine merely growled. "Yeah, yeah, real impressive." He then charged at the woman and the girl with the other two not too far behind.

But even with Evelyn's training, it wasn't long before she got knocked out by Brooklyn's tail while Barry sped in to the room and freed Oliver and then got him out. Wally then appeared and took the knocked out Evelyn as well. "Looks like you're all alone lady." Declared Malia as she swiped at the older woman.

Who merely chuckled while trying to surpress her rage over having Oliver stolen from her. "Alone, perhaps. But still quite capable of fighting the three of you on my own."

To prove her point, she knocked Wolverine on his ass, and then helpfully threw Brooklyn into Malia. " **Talia! We must go!** " Yelled Prometheus as she ran to the cell with three of her men alive and worse for wear.

"And go we shall. But we are not yet finished. For Oliver Queen has yet to break."

" **Agreed.** "

Both shot arrows into non lethal areas of Wolverine, Malia, and Brooklyn. But it was enough to keep them incapacitated long enough for our evil doers to make their escape via a portal thanks to one of the men with them being a Meta with that sort of power. "Damnit!" Raged Wolverine as he pulled out the arrows from his body while the other two did the same.

"They may have gotten away for now, but we will get them." Stated Brooklyn with an air of certainty about him.

"I can get behind that." Muttered Malia.

"Same here. Now come on, let's go and get with the others." Ordered Wolverine and the two nodded and the trio were soon off.

Once they were out there, Kira had her sword aimed at an awakened Evelyn with her eyes glowing orange while Goliaht himself was standing imposingly in front of the girl with his arms crossed while Oliver was being helped to stand by his team. Evelyn was honestly terrified in that moment. Perhaps more so then she'd ever been in her young life. "We have won this night, little one. Which means your betrayal was for nothing." Stated Goliath with a menacing tone in his voice.

"We can't kill her. Not like this." Kira Yukimura said firmly.

"My fellow K girl is right. We're not like those other two." Added Kira Ford.

"I'm sure a nice cell for her will do her nicely enough. Give her plenty of time to think long and hard about her life choices." Tina said with her arms crossed.

"Ooh! Can we put her in one of those tiny ass cells at STAR Labs? I'm sure that would be even better for her."

"No one's doing anything." Declared Oliver very firmly much to everyone's surprise.

And causing them all to look his way as he pulled himself away from Diggle's support. "Mate, she betrayed ya. Don't ya think something needs to be done? Especially before she can find herself a way outta this mess?" Wondered Xander Bly, Mystic Force Green Ranger and member of the Once A Ranger team asked in curiousity.

Oliver merely shook his head with a grimace. "No. I'm not worried about that at all."

"I think you've been hit one too many times, dude." Muttered Stiles and getting an elbow for it from Scott.

"I have. But its not seriously impaired my thinking yet."

Diggle sighed. "Look man, I know you probably think there is a way to bring her back. But she helped them torture you!"

"I am aware of that, John! And she did so as per part of my direct orders!"

Silence reigned through out the area from the group after hearing that. And then an explosion of responses occurred moments afterwards. At least until Lydia let loose with a Scream to quiet them all down. And causing a few to wince for that matter. "What the Hell are you talking about, Oliver!?" Demanded to know Diggle while the archer himself gave a nod of thanks to the Redhead.

" **He's talking about the fact that Evelyn never betrayed us. She only acted like she did in order to get an in with Prometheus so that she could learn of any plans.** " Stated Rory 'Ragman' Regan.

"WHAT!?" Yelled out quite a few present.

Tina could be seen nodding her head in understanding a few seconds later. "I get it. Makes total sense. Oliver needed someone to do some undercover work in order to learn more. And what better way then a young girl who supposedly started to distrust him?"

That lovely feeling of stunned shock swept through primarily the newer members of the Arrow team. And even making Rene blanch due to his earlier words of shooting her if he had too. "Son of a bitch..." Muttered the Hockey masked man in disbelief.

A sentiment Diggle and quite a few others were in agreement with. Evelyn winced and hoped like Hell she would be able to gain her fellow Arrow team mates' forgiveness. But doing what she had too, had to be done. "Is anyone else turned on by the smart thinking used in this?" Asked Dinah of Earth-2 aloud.

Causing several to look her way while Stiles snorted in slight amusement. "Oh, I guess that's just me then."

"I think we should argue about all this later. Cause right now, Oliver needs some medical attention." Stated Curtis.

And with that, the group got going. With each of them wondering what would happen next.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well that was fun! The secret mole thing with Oliver having implemented it with Evelyn and Rory knowing is actually from part of an idea ChangingDestiny40 sent my way in relation to my 'Dose of Reality' series. I may or may not do a third part to this featuring more talk about that. But if I don't, I'll do up a whole separate thing with that idea but would be un-related to this. I've also got a third fic in mind featuring this little 'Verse where Team Good versus Team Bad. Hope this is what you folks were looking forward too! R and R!**


End file.
